wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Riku Ishii
Riku Ishii is Risa Ishii's younger sister in the Wonderland series. She too was a mental patient in Chou Mori Institution and another tadpole. However, unlike the others, she has serious brain damage. Appearance and Personality Appearance Because of the experiments that she suffered from the effects of the Tadpole Project, Riku has long white hair and empty red eyes. She wears pajamas all day. Personality Because of the brain damage sustained from the experiments at Chou Mori, Riku cannot speak. She makes incoherent screaming noises and can't take care of herself. Risa is her primary care taker. Riku sits in her rooms all day because of her condition. Back Story Riku was close to her mother, older sister, and brother. Her was the top lawyer in the city. Despite her mother's success, she was a lonely woman. Because of that, Riku's mother started dating a man named Torajira Kobi. She and Yodo got along with their mother's boyfriend. Torajira became their stepfather. Everything was going great until their mother came down with cancer. After her death, she left her apartment and all of her money to the children. Her husband got nothing. Enraged, Torajira tried to kill the children. He wasn't successful with his plan. Riku tried to protect herself and Yodo from his wrath. She grabbed a gun, but hesitated. Riku fired the shot, but missed the bullet ricocheted and hit Yodo in the heading, accidentally killing him. Torajira had Riku committed to Chou Mori to cover up his crimes. Riku ended up enrolled in the Tadpole Project which left her with serious brain damage. Risa later got her out and ended up having to take care of her. Storyline History Wonderland Chaos It is revealed that during her time in Chou Mori, Riku suffered from serious brain damage to the point that she can't speak or take care of herself anymore. Risa is her primary care taker and protector. When Shinra and Shingen Kishitani see what condition Riku is in, they leave. Caged Wonderland Riku is upset during the blackout, leaving Risa to try and comfort her. Meanwhile Azazeal has his eyes on her. But first, he plans to fix Madoka's grandfather, Haruki, first. Devil's Wonderland Tadpole Powers Primary Trait Secondary Traits Just like the other tadpoles, Riku can hear thoughts and increase the desires of others, thanks to Satoshi and Azusa, respectively. She also cannot get sick, drunk, or high. After the latest experiment, Riku does not have the need to sleep anymore. Augmentations Riku is highly attractive to the opposite sex become attracted. She is also supposed to be highly intelligent, can see the future, lift objects with her mind, and is really athletic. Relationships Risa Ishii Main Article: Risa Ishii Risa is Riku's older sister. Before Riku was committed, she and her sister were close. Risa fought to get her out of Chou Mori. Now, she is her younger sister's primary carer and protector. Yodo Ishii Yodo was Riku and Risa's younger brother. All three siblings were close to their mother until her death. Riku accidentally killed Yodo when she was trying to save him and herself from Torajira's murderous rampage. Torajira Kobi Torajira was Riku, Risa, and Yodo's step-father. When their mother was alive, he was nice and supportive of the family. But after their mother's death, he lived that all of her money and the apartment was left to her children. Enraged, Torajira tries to murder the children. After Yodo accidentally dies, he tries to pin it on Riku and has her committed to Chou Mori. Trivia * Riku is inspired by Baby Doll from Sucker Punch and Pepper from the American Horror Story series. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Tadpoles Category:Super Human